Display of clothing apparel and shoes has long been an important part of enticing consumers to purchase merchandise. Many retail stores, particularly department stores, place their inventory alongside the displayed apparel and/or shoes. In some instances, shoes are displayed on or near a shelf, which also contains the inventory of shoes. Accordingly, upon seeing a desired item on display, the consumer can readily grab the same type of item from inventory for purchase. However, because of the location of the displayed shoe at the shelf, the displayed shoe can interfere with access to the items on the shelf.
Accordingly, display of consumer apparel, such as shoes, boots, skates, etc. still present a challenge between achieving a highly-visible mounting near a shelf and providing convenient consumer access to boxes of those items adjacent to the displayed product.